I'll Look After You
by Hard2Forget
Summary: She had never seen anyone so relieved, in all her 19 years, as he was when she lied to him, telling him she lost his baby. So what else could she do? — she ran away.


_Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or its characters._

* * *

**Hello! How are you? :)  
**

**Well, first of all, I must let you know that English is not my first language, so, please, please, don't be too hard on me. There'll probably be some mistakes since the chapter isn't beta'ed yet.**

**Also, I know you are going to hate Edward right now, but he is a good guy — I promise!**

* * *

**Summary: She had never seen anyone so relieved in all her 19 years, as he was when she lied to him, telling him she lost his baby. So what else could she do? — she ran away.**

* * *

**Prologue**

Rosalie Hale

"Of course I am scared. I'm still nineteen, for God's sake! But I'm scared in a good way, you know?" Bella, my sweet, naive cousin, tells me. And the sad thing is... she says that with a huge smile on her face.

"I _don't_ know, Bella." I frown. "Edward is..." I shake my head. "I don't even know what to say," I tell her, when the truth is that, well, I do know. I just don't know _how_ to say it.

I'm still learning how to act around Bella. She is amazing, and I love her, but the smallest things can hurt her. I feel like I'm always walking on eggshells when I'm talking to her.

I don't want to hurt her feelings — especially today. She's already having a though day ahead. I don't want to make things even worse for her. She'll need a friend, and I want her to know that I'll be here.

"He will be scared, too. I know. But we can work things out. He loves me, Rose!"

My eyes get wide. Holy fuck! "Did he...?"

"Well, no. We haven't said 'I love you' to each other yet. But I know he does love me. I can feel it in my heart," she says and she's still smiling.

I shake my head. "Bella, sweetheart," I get up and sit by her side. I smile at her sadly, "you are not in the country anymore. Things are so different here. And Edward... he is... he's never had a real girlfriend," I exhale. I'm not known as a subtle or delicate kind of girl. But Bella brings out the best in me. "He doesn't know what love is, Bella. He doesn't love you. And I'm so, so sorry to have to tell you that."

She shakes her head. "No, Rose. He… Last night…" her eyes sparkle. "Last night—"

"This is _sex_, Bella. Not love."

She shakes her head again. She doesn't believe me.

"But—"

"No, sweetie, listen," I grab her hands tighter. I am about to tell her how Edward is known for having sex with a different girl each night and never calling them back, and how she is just a sad exception — because I had a pretty serious argument with him, and forced him to keep dating her, because he shouldn't have had sex with her in first place, and, since he did seduce her, I wasn't allowing him to break my cousin's heart — and how sorry I am for that now — when he opens de door.

"Oh, hey Bella! I thought you were home," he smiles at her and then looks at me. "Is Emmett here?"

I shake my head. Before I can stop her, Bella gets up and looks at him. She has a beautiful smile on her face, and her eyes sparkle.

I look away.

I want to give them privacy, but I don't want to leave Bella alone either.

Knowing my cousin as I do, I expect her to give Edward the news without even thinking about it. She is so ingenuous. I don't know what she is thinking.

Well, but I know one thing for sure — Edward's reaction won't be what she is expecting. He is gonna freak out.

"Um…" She starts.

I look back at them, ready to go give her some support, when I'm taken by surprise by Edward's look. He is looking at me apologetically.

My eyes get wide. _No no no no no…_

_I tried, Rose… But I can't do that._ After so many years of friendship, this is what I know he is trying to tell me.

Holy fucking shit! I walk until I am behind Bella and silently mouth. _Edward! No! Don't do that!_

But that only serves to make him more obstinate.

So I just close my eyes and sigh heavily when they both say at the same time, "We need to talk."

Edward frowns.

"Okay…" they say together once more.

The difference is that Edward has one eyebrow raised, curious about what Bella wants to talk. While my cousin is almost jumping up and down with excitement. She probably thinks he is going to ask her to be his girlfriend or something like that.

It would be funny if it wasn't so sad.

"I'm pregnant," Bella blurts out. She looks at her shoes while letting out a nervous laughter.

But at the same time, Edward said, "I don't think it is working for us. I want to break up."


End file.
